


Papa's Little Slut

by IWannaBeYahtzee, joyfulJackalope



Series: Escapades of a Teenage Faunlet [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual Underage Sex, Father/Son Incest, First Time, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Incest, Longform RP Format, M/M, Papa Kink, Safeword Use, Sexuality Epiphanies, Sibling Incest, Spitroasting, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWannaBeYahtzee/pseuds/IWannaBeYahtzee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyfulJackalope/pseuds/joyfulJackalope
Summary: When John comes over for a play date, Tavvy takes advantage of his newfound confidence to do a little playful flirting. He doesn't expect John to actually take him up on it though!
Relationships: Jake English/Tavros Crocker, John Egbert/Dirk Strider, John Egbert/Jake English, Tavros Crocker/Dirk Strider, Tavros Crocker/John Egbert, Tavros Crocker/John Egbert/Jake English/Dirk Strider
Series: Escapades of a Teenage Faunlet [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028260
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> joyfulJackalope as Jake and John; IWannaBeYahtzee as Dirk and Tavvy. 
> 
> Mind the tags. Tavvy is 15.

One would be surprised just how much about a person could change in so little a time.

Tavros English was no longer the shy, awkward, unsure young man he'd been only a few months ago. While still rather quiet and polite that magical night with his Papa and Dirk had awoken something within him. Brought out the sort of poise and surety that he'd never possessed before.

You could tell in the way he walked, the way he carried himself, that he knew he could command attention and intended to do so.

At least, John could tell.

It had been a little while since John had seen his nephew - a couple of months, at least - and there had been an odd... change in him. It had been hard to pinpoint at first, but John realises after about half an hour or so that Tavvy has shed the awkwardness that afflicts 95% of adolescents. He's still himself; introverted, understatedly cheerful and soft-spoken, but he has a new way of holding himself. Instead of the slightly hunched-over stance of a self-conscious teenager, he has the straight-backed poise of a self-confident young man.

Something's happened, and John couldn't figure out a delicate way of asking, so instead he just says, "Hey, you wanna watch the new Marvel movie?"

Tavvy smiles. It's an adorable little thing that could make the most serious minded man in the world devolve into a chorus _of daaaw_ s. "That sounds like great fun!" he replies cheerily.

And it certainly will be. See, John had pulled a particularly nasty prank on him the last time he was over. It had taken Tavvy days before he stopped picking slime out of his hair. So he has it in his mind to pay him back for that. Just a little bit.

He lets his hand linger just a moment too long on John's upper arm before retreating to the couch.

Tavvy is... more tactile than usual. That's slightly odd; he's always been shy with giving physical affection.

John sits down next to him to watch the movie, shaking his head slightly as if to clear it. This sure has thrown him for a loop - he'd spent the drive here concocting all sorts of pranks, preferably one that was even better than last time, but they seem to have all flown out of his mind now.

Tavvy scooches in just a little too close next to him and starts the movie. "It’s really been too long since you've been over. We've got so much to catch up on!" he declares, leaning over to brush John's shoulder with his.

Tavvy’s new confidence had also come with a new sense of style. He still dressed conservatively but in things that flattered him more, like the purple sweater and white tank top combo he was wearing right now along with a lovely little pair of blue jeans.

Tavvy had realized, for the first time really, that he’s attractive. And that this is something that could be used to his advantage.

John smiles, slinging an avuncular arm around Tavvy's shoulders. "We sure do! How are things going at school? You still got that thing with Vrissy?" That was his not-so-subtle way of saying, _Hey, did you fuck Vrissy, because you're exuding confidence and quite frankly sex appeal like a 1940s Hollywood movie star, and you've transformed overnight from a gawky teenager like a goddamn butterfly metamorphosis._

"Oh me and Vrissy broke things off quite a while ago actually," he replies, tipping his chin down and looking up at John through long eyelashes. He could see he’s starting to get to him and just barely manages to bite back a sly little grin.

"I just... realized a kismesis wasn't really what I needed at the moment, y'know? She did not take it well. But I think I've felt better lately. Freer," he explained as he allowed his thigh to gently press against his uncle’s.

Although two layers of fabric separated them, John's skin was starting to tingle where Tavvy's pressed against his.

_What the hell is happening to me? I'm not a homosexual, especially not when it comes to my underage nephew!_

"Good for you!" says John fervently. "I've always thought you and Vrissy had a rather unhealthy relationship. So are you, uh, seeing someone else?" Oh God, what if it's Harry? They'd always been close, after all...

_Come on, John. All because you're getting all incesty all of a sudden it doesn't mean everyone else is._

_Hang on._

**_I am not getting incesty!!_ **

"Oh, I'm seeing someone," Tavvy drawls coyly, playing with a strand of his hair, winding it around a finger. "But I don't want to kiss and tell. At least not yet. It's fun to have secrets you know?" he says with a little wink.

John raises his eyebrows. Surely Tavvy knows saying stuff like that is only going to make him push more? "Yeah?" smiles John, nudging his knee against Tavvy's. "Well, maybe I'll get it out of you. We'll see!"

Tavvy crosses his arms and throws him a little challenging smirk. "You can try. But don't think you'll get it that easily," he states, nudging him back.

Tavvy allows himself to feel a little smug. John’s obviously getting a bit flustered from his unsubtle flirting; he wants to see just how far he could push it, just how red he could make John turn.

John's always been quick to turn red, rather like Tavvy. When he was a teenager he even attempted wearing foundation in the most subtle way possible so he wouldn't blush every time his crush went within 4 metres of him, but it didn't work.

"Hah, well..." John casts his mind around, but he doesn't know most of the people at Tavvy's school except his son, his niece Tiffany, and the infamous Vrissy. "I probably don't even know her! You might as well tell me."

"Giving up so quickly? That's certainly not going to get you anywhere," Tavvy chuckles.

Uncle John was always trying to pull fast ones on him, but the attempts were so pitiful the rarely ever worked. They did make Tavvy laugh though."But I'll give you a hint, they're not a she."

John visibly startles. "Oh, you're, uh, gay? Bisexual?" That really isn't helping his whole, _don't get all incesty and pederasty thing._ "It's not Harry is it?" John asks before he can stop himself.

Tavvy laughs. "No. It's not Harry. But you do know him. I wouldn't be that unfair," he assures him. "And I suppose I am. The only one I've ever loved is a man, so I guess that makes me gay."

He is being a bit unfair, of course, by not mentioning that there’s two of them.

John's mind draws a blank. "I... can't think of anyone else at your school." He hesitates for a moment, then says, "...Man? You mean boy."

Tavvy bites his lip. "Yes, man. He’s quite a bit older than me. But not to worry, he's a perfectly upstanding fellow. He treats me very well," Tavvy says, putting a hand on John's arm again.

Purely to reassure him, of course. And not because he wanted to see the man flush scarlet again.

John can feel an interested pulse of heat in his groin as Tavvy touches him, but that's quickly enveloped by fear. "Oh, Tavvy... I know you think he's a gentleman, but you're _fifteen_." John bites his lip. "Does your father know about this?"

"Oh he knows. He joins in sometimes. We all have quite a lot of fun together," Tavvy murmurs lowly, toying with the collar of his sweater.

He’s watching John's face closely, trying to determine just how far he could take it, at what point he needed to lean back and burst out laughing and yell 'Just kidding! I didn't actually just admit to banging my dad!'

For now, he leans in closer, fluttering those long eyelashes. "So...any guesses?"

John all but chokes. He's never thought it was possible to choke on air before, but he supposes you learn something new every day. "I know we play pranks on each other, but that's just going too far," says John sternly, even as his face flushed beet red. "That's crossing the line, Tavros. You can't say things like that."

"Why not? I only answered your question,” Tavvy replies, almost innocently. " _Buuuuut_ , you still haven't answered mine. Do you really not have any guesses? It's not limited to guys at my school - that has to narrow it down a little,” he probes, trying not to giggle and give the game away as he watches John squirm.

"Tavros, I'm serious. This isn't funny. Some jokes are off-limits, yeah? Come on, kiddo. You know that."

A tiny, treacherous part of John wonders if Tavvy isn't winding him up, and that part of him burns.

Tavvy is starting to wonder if he's overplayed his hand here. John is starting to look more uncomfortable than anything else. But at the same time, he has John right where he wants him. It'll be so much effort wasted if he gives up now.

Just a little more light teasing and then he'll give the joke away, he decides.

"I think you've misunderstood, Uncle John. None of this was forced on me. I asked for it. My Papa is a good man and he loves me very much. He'd do anything for me and he shows me that love in more... intimate ways than traditional but our relationship is still intact! And since you refuse to make any guesses, I suppose I'll just have to tell you. Its Dirk. He's the one I'm seeing."

The face John makes after hearing that will surely make this all worth it.

John stares at him, slack-jawed. The way he describes it - it sounds -

_Real?_

"Tavros," says John shakily. "OK, after my wowzer of a prank last time, you needed to think of something sensational, I get it. But this is inappropriate. Stop it, Tavros, or I'll have to tell your father about this, and _then_ you'll be embarrassed."

Tavvy decides he's definitely overplayed it. And while John's face is funny he mostly just seems uneasy, almost... sick. Tavvy doesn't like what that does to his guts so instead he tosses his head back and laughs. He'd thought he'd be laughing for real by now so he can only hope it sounds believable.

"Your face! Your face was priceless!" He hooted.

John's entire body relaxes, and he lets out a long breath. "Jesus Christ, Tavros. Jesus. _Christ._ " He shakes his head. "I'm still not happy with you, you know." But John also feels a sense of relief - at least Tavvy isn't dating an adult, and John tells him so.

But John is still feeling - hot. Feverish, almost.

That's it; that explains it! He's got the flu, that's why he keeps feeling so strange. It's a fever. Of course!

"I'm sorry,” Tavvy murmurs, not feeling quite as confident as he had before. "I took it too far. Forgive me?"

It unsettles Tavvy to think that if John knew that half of the things he said were true he'd look at him with that much... disgust in his eyes. He starts to subtly put a little bit of distance between them on the couch.

John smiles, stroking a lock of hair behind Tavvy's ear. "Of course, darling. I'm sorry I got angry. You know I can never be mad at you for long." He shifts closer, putting an arm around him again.

Tavvy unconsciously leans into John, suddenly needing comfort. It wasn't like he didn't realize that people would judge him and Dirk and his father for how they loved one another but he hadn't cared about what they would think. What he hadn't really thought about was his loved ones, his friends, potentially rejecting him and his entire family if they knew the truth.

"...I love you, Uncle John. You know that, right?" he asks softly, squeezing his broad torso.

Tavvy's too close, he's too fucking _close;_ John feels like he's going to spontaneously combust, or as though all the air has been sucked from his lungs. He puts his arms around Tavvy, cuddling him closer.

"Of course I do. I love you too." John drops a quick kiss on Tavvy's head, and for the first time the gesture doesn't feel familial. It feels sleazy.

"No matter what, right?" Tavvy asks, looking up at him with those big tawny eyes of his. He doesn't even have to try to be adorable. "You'll always love me?"

"Of course!" says John, stroking Tavvy's hair. "What is it? What's wrong, Tavvy?" He can feel the blood pounding in his ears as his nephew stares up at him with those gorgeous doe-eyes, as Tavvy's arms tighten around his waist.

Tavvy bites his lip again. He buries his face in his uncles chest, suddenly so unsure and nervous where he'd once been so confident. "W-What if...what if it was true? You...you wouldn't hate me right? You'd still love me then?"

John's breath shivers. "Of course," he says, mouth dry. "It's true? You and Dirk? And..." He can barely even bring himself to say it, but not out of disgust - the thought makes his stomach cramp with arousal. "I can barely believe it... I never thought Jake would... well."

Tavvy sits up quickly to look John in the eye. "He's a good man! I don't know what I have to say to make you believe me but he is! He loves me and I love him. He'd never hurt me, never force me to do anything I don't want to! He's always gentle with me. And so is Dirk. "

 _Maybe a little too gentle sometimes,_ Tavvy finds himself thinking.

"No, I believe you," says John, smiling. "I know Jake's a good man."

Tavvy is close enough that he can feel the heat radiating from his skin, feel the comforting heaviness of his body against John's legs, and fuck, he's hard. "I, um. I'm glad you're- happy." Despite himself, another uneasy thought comes into his mind. "How long has this been going on?" Fifteen was bad enough, but anything younger and John might have to re-evaluate his opinion on his brother.

"A few months," Tavvy answers. "I... I came on to Dirk and while we were... my Papa caught us. He was angry at first, of course. But after we calmed everything down and talked it out we... we all just ended up in bed." He blushes a little. "I am happy," he states with a smile. "He and Dirk make me feel freer than I've ever felt before. I've been able to see myself in an entirely new way. How they see me. And I feel good about myself for once!"

"I'm glad," says John softly, and he's surprised to realise that he means it. Maybe those late-night, in-depth conversations with Rose about the human condition really had expanded his horizons, because the thought of incest and hebephilia - or was it ephebophilia, now? He's going to go with the latter, at least that includes 18 and 19 year olds - doesn't freak him out as much as he thought it would. It freaks him out a bit, of course, but not... that much.

"You came onto your dad's ex?" says John teasingly, petting his hair. "You naughty boy." He'd known Dirk and Jake were back together; he hadn't realised Tavvy was the catalyst, or indeed the third partner in the equation.

Tavvy giggles. "Can you blame me? The man is gorgeous!" he declares. "I'd had a crush on him for so long. I almost couldn't believe it when he reciprocated." Tavvy let his eyes slip closed, reminiscing about his first time. "Mmm, that night was so... incredible. I never thought that I could ever command the attention of such beautiful men but... I was certainly happy to be wrong."

He smiles. It’s nice to have someone he could talk about all of this with. Before now he had no one to share these feelings and thoughts with, and it feels good to just confide in a friend about it.

John swallows audibly. "Y-Yeah. You're pretty lucky, kid. Most people can't even find one hot person who loves them."

"I sure am," Tavvy says with a smile. "It’s really nice to talk about all this with you. I couldn't exactly gossip with Harry about this, y'know?" he chuckles.

He shifts slightly to adjust his position against John, putting a hand on his thigh. As he moves his hand slips and accidentally brushes John’s crotch. "Oh I'm sor-!" he starts, before realizing that John’s hard underneath his hand.

"U-Uh," stutters John, and realises he can't think of anything to say. "... Sorry?"

Tavvy feels color come to his cheeks. Had he actually managed to turn John on? Well, if he didn't feel confident before, he certainly does now. Another much older, _attractive_ man who wanted him? Who wouldn't get a bit of an ego boost from that?

"O-oh wow. I-I mean...I was just playing around and trying to make you flustered but...you...?" he asks, smiling a little.

"You knew what you were doing, you naughty boy," says John hoarsely. "You know the effect you have on men. Even men who thought they were completely heterosexual up until now. And who doesn't do illegal things." He shifts forward, pressing Tavvy into the back of the couch. "So you didn't mean it...?"

Tavvy's eyes widen as John corners him against the couch. He had honestly thought John was straight. He'd only been trying to wind him up but this... this predatory way he was looking at him, like he wanted to sink his teeth in and tear him to pieces, it’s _hot._ "I...I never said that," he replies, blushing. "It's just...I shouldn't. Papa and Dirk..." he trails off, glancing away.

John's entire body feels hot, and he straddles Tavvy's lap, pushing him harder. "So you do want me?" he murmurs, pressing a soft kiss to his neck. "You are quite the little slut, aren't you...?"

Tavvy gasps at the contrast of John's forceful, dominant behavior and the sweet, almost loving kiss he'd just received.

Cornered, Tavvy has no choice but to consider his answer and whether or not he trusts John enough to do this with.

Well... John’s sweet. He’s funny. And while he could be kind of a stubborn jerk at times, his uncle had been a close friend to him for most of his life.

Yes, Tavvy decides, he can trust him.

"I sup _-pose_ I am. But you don't mind, do you Uncle John?" he asks, breathlessly yet cheekily.

"No," murmurs John, grinding his hard, aching cock against Tavvy's stomach. "I don't mind at all." John kisses his neck again, and then sucks Tavvy's smooth flesh into his mouth hard.

Tavvy moans and arches his neck, giving John plenty of room to work with. He spreads his legs, welcoming John in between them. Wow, he really _is_ a slut. "Aaah! Oh god I r-really shouldn't be doing this..." he whimpers as John continues to devour his neck. "Papa and Dirk would be so _OO_ mad if they knew! Fuck, that shouldn't turn me on as much as it does."

"You really are naughty, aren't you?" John knows he shouldn't be doing this, but Tavvy is so, so tempting - surely Dirk and Jake would understand. He rocks his hips forward again, and shoves Tavvy harder into the couch, nipping lightly at his neck. "Fuck... baby..."

Tavvy's breath catches in his throat as John roughly pushes his hips against him, shoving him down. He whines and grasps at his Uncle’s hair, wanting to feel those teeth on more than his neck. "Oh! Oh shit! Yes!" he cries. "Please don't be afraid to be rough with me! I love Dirk and Papa but they treat me like I'm made of china. I'm tougher than I look," he insists as he grinds his hips up against John’s.

"You want it rough, babyboy?" John curls his hand in Tavvy's hair, tugging experimentally. "How rough? Rough enough to need a safe word?"

"I want you to give me all you've got," Tavvy groans. "I want to see how much I can take. And if it's too much I'll say..." He glances around the room looking for a word to use before his eyes fall on the antique fireplace. "Fireplace. That'll be my word."

John's tongue flicks out to wet his bottom lip unconsciously. "Y-Yeah? Are you sure?" John's mind is whirling, imagine all the things he's going to do to his pretty little nephew.

And then he slaps him around the face.

Tavvy reels back, holding his cheek. He hadn't been expecting it, and it stings quite a bit; but it’s an exhilarating sting that leaves his heart pounding and his blood boiling. "Quite sure," he breathes, shooting him a little smirk. "But since we've talked about what I want, Uncle John, why don't we talk about what you want?" he says, raising an eyebrow at him.

It hadn't slipped past him how blatantly into it John was when he was pinning him against the couch, cutting off his escape and watching his nephew’s eyes widen. "You wanna know what I think?" he asks, trailing a finger down his uncle’s broad chest. "I think you want to _rape_ me."

The word is like an electric shock down John's spine.

"Fuck," whispers John. "Yes, yes, I want..." He lets out a sharp breath. "I want to pin you down and fuck you as you sob and thrash and beg me not to, I want -" John grinds helplessly against him; if he's not careful, he's going to end up coming way before he'd meant to. "Do you - do you want to?"

Tavvy lets out a shuddering sigh seeing how his words affect John. He looks... desperate. The only word is _desperate_. "If it means you'll play rough and you'll enjoy it that much, then yes. Honestly I'd do just about anything to hear you make that noise again,” he responds. "You just need to promise to stop if I say the word."

"Of course - of course I'll stop if you say it," John reassures him, and then throws him onto his back, straddling him. "You think you can tease me?" he growls, revelling in the way Tavvy's eyes widen. "You think you can cuddle up to me and then play all coy? No. You made me hard, now you have to take care of it." He shoves down Tavvy's pants, biting back a moan when he sees his erection spring out. "I knew you'd be hard. Despite your protests, you really are just a little fucking whore, aren't you?"

Tavvy is about to suggest they move this upstairs to his bedroom when he's suddenly thrown back. He hadn't expected John to start the game so immediately, and scrambles to get into character. "W-Wait! Uncle, please! It was only a joke! I wasn't teasing you! I promise I wasn't! Please let me go!" he cries, squirming and wriggling in John’s tight grip.

Tavvy squirms so adorably beneath him, and John feels his skin tingle with anticipation. "You need to learn what happens when you play around with older men," John says lowly, tilting his hips up and spitting between his buttocks, his index finger sliding between them and massaging his puckered little hole. God, he even looks tight. "Have you done this before, little slut?" He's curious what Tavvy will respond with.

"N-No! Please! I-I'm a virgin! Aaah!" Tavvy cries. He's sure it'll be hot for John to make believe he's deflowering him, forcefully taking his first time from him. He bites his lip as his uncle pushes a finger in with minimal lubrication. It's been a while, and he's tight down there. Whines and whimpers leak out from him as John roughly pumps his dry finger in and out of him.

Fuck, that's hot - it's as though Tavvy knows exactly what John wants, what gets him going. "A flirty little slut like you is a virgin?" laughs John. "Do you always do this, huh? Tease and then leave men blue-balled? I'm surprised I'm the first to teach you a lesson." He glances around, then says, "Where's the lube?"

Tavvy bites his lip as if considering whether or not he should really tell him. "Th-theres some upstairs. H-here! Why don't I go and get it for you?" he asks, seeing an opportunity for 'escape.'

"Good boy," says John. "Go on, then. Quick." He unbuckles his belt as he talks, sliding it slowly out of the loops of his pants and setting it on the floor, the buckle clinking against the wood.

Tavvy barely even waits till he's out of the living room before he starts running. Of course, the smart thing to do would be to head for the door, regardless of his state of undress. But he isn't necessarily playing a smart victim. He wants two things out of this little play of his; he wants John to chase him, and he wants to hopefully get them into the bedroom. He heads up the stairs.

John chases him, the blood rushing in his ears as adrenaline courses through his body. "Oh, Tav-vy?" he sing songs. "You can't hide from me..." He catches up to him on the landing and drags him through what he's pretty sure is the door to Tavvy's room, throwing him on the bed.

"You shouldn't have done that, Tavros," says John lowly, approaching him as Tavvy scrambles up against the headboard. "You know I'm going to have to punish you now, don't you?"

The shudder that runs up his back as John corners him is out of both fear and anticipation. "Uncle John, please! P-please don't do this! I'm begging you!" Tavvy pleads as he presses himself up against the headboard. John wraps a hand around his ankle and drags him back. He yelps as his uncle pins him to the bed, utterly helpless beneath him. "Uncle, please! Please don't hurt me!"

The word _uncle_ reverberates through John's body, and he quickly kicks off his pants and boxers and yanks Tavvy to his knees by his hair. "Tap me three times if you want me to stop, okay? You won't be able to say your safe word." Those gentle words were immediately followed by a harsher tone. "Open your mouth, whore. You've lost the privilege of having lube, so I hope your mouth is nice and wet."

Tavvy nods to show he understands before slipping back into character. He grits his teeth and shakes his head fervently, his eyes squeezed shut against the harsh tugging of his hair.

John grasps his cock, and slaps it across Tavvy's face. He's always wanted to do that, and who better than with pretty little Tavvy. "I said open," snarls John, pressing the tip against Tavvy's plump, warm lips.

Tavvy cries out as he's struck again, allowing John to force his way past his lips. His uncle keeps a tight grip on his hair, using it to pull him up and down on his cock. He whimpers, the musky taste and manly smell filling his senses completely. He can barely breathe, forcing air in through his nose while John’s thick cock prods at his throat. He's being used like a fleshlight to warm his uncle’s cock and it’s getting him hard. He really _is_ a slut.

"Fuck," hisses John, holding Tavvy's head still as he forces him to deep throat his cock, fucking his throat like a fleshlight. He can feel Tavvy's throat convulse as he desperately tries to swallow to stop the drool from leaking down his chin. "Fuck, Tavvy - you're such a little bitch, aren't you? My little bitch?" He knows he can't answer, which is part of the fun. "My personal little rapedoll."

"MMmmfff!" is all Tavvy can get out in response, giving a little performative shove against John’s hips. He balls his fist and beats against his thighs, whimpering pathetically. Feeling just how strong and solid they are against his hands, how he really couldn't push them off even if he wanted to, only adds to his excitement. Yet he knows this could all end with a single word or three small taps from him. He’s still in control.

John pauses when Tavvy hits him, but it's a steady beat rather than three, so he smirks and speeds up, his cock hitting Tavvy's throat over and over before he finally lets go, allowing Tavvy to pull off and gasp.

"Quite wet," muses John, running a finger down his shaft. "Maybe I won't end up tearing you apart." He shoves Tavvy onto his back and tilts his hips so he can push two fingers inside, pumping inside him roughly and curling against him.

Tavvy gasps for air as John pulls out of his mouth only to have the air knocked out of him again as he's pushed back onto the bed. His uncle’s fingers are shoved back into him, viciously scissoring his already abused hole. It's painful. And yet Tavvy can already feel the molten heat of orgasm building in his stomach.

"U-Uncle please! Slow down! It hurts!" he begs, unable to stop the way his hips buck up towards him.

"Slow down?" mocks John, doing the exact opposite. When he thinks he's prepped Tavvy as well as he can with only spit, he rubs the head of his cock over Tavvy's entrance, not yet pushing inside. "This would have been so much better for you if you hadn't been naughty and made me forego the lube." He watches Tavvy closely, wondering if spit as lube was going too far, giving him time to say his safe word.

Tavvy struggles to bite back a desperate whine when he feels John's fat cockhead rubbing at his entrance. He's only lubricated with spit. It’s probably going to hurt like hell. Can he really handle that?

He had said he wanted to see how much he could take. Tavvy takes in a deep breath. He wants to try.

He looks up at John with big doe eyes and continues to plead for mercy. "Please, Uncle John! Anything but that! I'll-I'll put you in my mouth again! Or you can use my thighs! Just please don't take my virginity!"

"Nice try," purrs John. "But how could I possibly resist your tight, virginal ass?" All he wants to do is pound him, but he knows he has to be careful; he doesn't want to hurt Tavvy too much, just enough that it edges onto pleasure and brings it to heights unimaginable.

He slowly pushes in, and lets out an involuntary moan - his nephew is _tight,_ and his sphincter clenches hard around John's cock. "Fuck," he expels, the word sharp and breathy. "You like that, you little fucking whore? You like having your uncle split you open on his fat cock?"

A tearing pain shoots up Tavvy’s back as his Uncle pushes in. He howls and struggles against John's hold.

Fuck. Fuck this hurts! This hurts so badly! He finds himself involuntarily arching, trying to squirm away from the sensation. Every nerve in his body is screaming at him to make it stop, but just when it’s starting to become unbearable it's like it reaches some sort of peak and the heat in his belly returns.

It still hurts like hell but the hurt feels – good, somehow? "Ffuck-I-! Stooop! Uncle! Please! It hurts! It hurts so bad!" he cries.

Tavvy's pained protests spur John on, and he makes an embarrassingly high-pitched whine as he finally pushes the last inch into him. He slowly begins rocking his hips, nails scraping down Tavvy's chest. "Can't stop," he gasps out, "can't stop until I'm pumping you full of my load -"

"No! No please don't!" he whimpers, his uncle’s thrusts pushing him into the mattress. The pain is still present, but it's becoming background noise to an overwhelming pleasure that is filling his body. His cock is fully hard, bouncing against his chest as John rocks into him and dripping with precum. "Pull out! Please p-pull it out! I don't like it! I don't!"

Tavvy sounds so fucking hot when he begs.

"You don't like it?" repeats John as he picks up his pace, all but slamming into Tavvy's slender frame. "Then why are you dripping?" He swipes a thumb over Tavvy's glans, dipping shallowly into the slit before pushing his thumb inside Tavvy's mouth, making him suck his own fluids from his digit.

~

Dirk usually isn't a fan of Jake's little hikes. They took forever, no matter how he packed he never seemed sufficiently prepared for them and he always got eaten up by bugs on them. Jake would joke that he was "sweet meat" and the mosquitoes were just preternaturally attracted to him. Dirk couldn't argue with that. Who wouldn't want a piece of Strider, after all?

Point was he usually didn't like them. But he had to admit, getting some time just to themselves for once had been pretty nice. What definitely wasn't was walking in the front door and immediately hearing -

"I'm not! Please stop! I'm beg-mmf! Mmmm! Mmmph!"

\- from upstairs.

Dirk turns to Jake as if to confirm that he'd actually heard that.

Jake holds Dirk's horrified glance for a moment, and then pads upstairs, trying not to make a noise so he could catch the scum currently raping his son, his lover, red-handed.

"Uncle John!" screams Tavros from behind the door, and a cold wash of horror goes through him, rooting him to the spot.

John couldn't be -

John wouldn't -

His hand goes to the door handle, and then he stops.

Dirk isn't too far behind him, sword at the ready, fully prepared to eviscerate whatever sick fuck is hurting their Tavvy. But what comes from behind the door next shocks them both.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> joyfulJackalope as John and Jake, IWannaBeYahtzee as Dirk and Tavvy.

It’s getting harder and harder for Tavvy not to buck up into his uncle’s thrusts, to moan out his pleasure as John whispers dirtily in his ear.

"Fuck. Fuck! Fuck me! Fuck me, Uncle John!" Tavvy shouts, losing himself in the sensation and forgetting his character. He freezes once he realizes what's just left his mouth.

"Oh shit. I'm s-sorry. I broke the scene. I didn't ruin it did I?" he asks.

"N-No, of course not, Tavvy - if you wanna beg for my cock, you can do it -" John pins Tavvy's wrists above his head as he drives into him with all his strength, gasping into his neck. "Fuck, fu-uck Tavvy - I'm not gonna last much longer - oh God -"

\---

Jake turns to Dirk with an almost comical expression on his face. He knows he should be angry at Tavvy, but it's John, his brother. He can't be mad at him for that.

Jake slowly pushes open the door, and a molten pulse of lust goes through him as he sees his brother fucking his son with reckless abandon. Had he thought he'd gotten over John? Jake smiles at the thought; he's still as attracted, if not more so, to him as he was when they were teenagers.

"Not a homosexual my _arse_ ," Jake says, mocking John's oft-repeated phrase in a hammed-up Maine accent that John had developed after going to college there. He winks, and retreats back onto the landing.

Dirk hears Tavvy crying out for another man. For John. He should be furious. He is, a little bit. He kind of just got cheated on by another English. But he just can't find it in himself to be truly upset.

It’s Tavvy after all. The kid would never wanna do anything to hurt them if he could help it. He's just a hopeless little slut is all. The way Jake looks at him, almost amused, tells him he feels the same way.

After Jake has made his exit he sighs and says "Tsk Tsk. What are we gonna do with our slutty little boy? I'll let you two finish up." before leaving to join Jake on the landing.

\---

Tavvy’s blood runs cold as he hears his lovers speaking from the door. Shit. _Shiiit_. He's so dead! But then, they don't seem angry; and they're gone before Tavvy can even attempt to explain.

John can barely understand what just happened.

Tavvy's lovers just walked in on him fucking someone else, and they were... not mad?

Well, there was certainly going to be an awkward conversation later on, but John's not thinking about that - he's pushing Tavvy's knees to his chest and pounding into him with renewed hunger, and it isn't long before he's emptying his release into Tavvy's tight little hole.

"Fuck," John gasps. "Tavvy..." His hand curls around Tavvy's straining cock, pumping it roughly, his pre-cum smearing down his shaft.

Tavvy lets out a choked off like moan as John starts thrusting into him again. He hadn't expected him to just start back up again. "Ah! Ah! Joo _ohn!"_

Before long he can feel his Uncle pumping his cum into him, filling him with warmth. He swears breathily and thrusts up into his John's hand, cumming almost immediately after him.

\---

"So... on a scale of 'absolute fucking last thing I expected' to 'oh totally saw that coming' how prepared were you to walk in on your brother fucking Tavros?" Dirk asks Jake, leaning against the railing.

Jake runs a hand down his face, making his glasses go crooked. "Definitely the first one. I mean - gad-fucking- _zooks,_ he's never been very traditionally masculine so everyone always assumed he was gay or bi or something, and he would always say he wasn't, and I believed him - just - and his _nephew_ \- fuck." Jake's eyes flick towards the door. "Tavvy is such a little slut, isn't he?" Jake smiles indulgently. "I - honestly don't mind. I mean, it's John." _And I also want to rail the everliving Dickens out of him, so I can't exactly blame Tavros for wanting to do the same._ "Are you - uh - mad?"

"I mean... kinda? Little bit?" Dirk replies. "On the one hand I've technically been cheated on by two Englishes in a row. On the other, we have a lover who's got himself a knack for seducing much older men which is... kinda hot. It's the kind of upset that makes me wanna shake my head and go 'Oh you silly little slut. What have you done now?' Not the kind that make me wanna storm out of the house and go break something. If that makes any sense."

The two of them can hear John and Tavvy finishing up on the other side of the door.

\---

Tavvy pants hard as he begins to come down from his orgasm. With the fog of pleasure gone, the pain’s starting to come back, seeping into his lower body like a terrible ache. But Tavvy isn't really concerned about that right now. He sits up, despite the pain in his backside, and looks towards the door, then back to his Uncle.

"John, I - Uncle John I'm...so sorry. I shouldn't have done this. I've only hurt you all,” he murmurs sadly. "It... it just felt so good to have you want me. I liked the idea of being desirable to you so much. Even though I already have Dirk and Papa I still wanted more! God, I really _am_ a slut! Just a worthless slut who only cares about male attention!"

"Oh, no baby," soothes John, holding Tavvy in his arms and stroking his back in large, slow circles. "Don't call yourself worthless, darling - I know I called you things just now, but you know it was just in play, right? You haven't done anything wrong."

He gets up, handing Tavvy the robe from the hook on the door and pulling on his own clothes, not bothering to button up the shirt. He takes Tavvy by the hand. "Come on. Let's talk to your papa." John pauses, then smiles wickedly. "Both of them."

Tavvy wipes at his eyes, still not convinced he hadn't just thrown away everything for the sake of a quick fuck. John’s embrace is a soothing balm to the guilt searing his chest. He sniffs, nodding in thanks when John hands him his robe and pulling it over his shoulders. He hisses under his breath as he stands. It's terribly sore down there; he's probably gonna be feeling that for a while. And yet he can't help but have a small amount of pride in how much he was able to endure.

Tavvy squeezes his uncle’s hand for reassurance and follows him onto the landing.

Jake turns as Tavvy's door opens, raising an eyebrow as his brother and son emerge from the room. "I knew you were bisexual," crows Jake, ruffling John's hair like he used to when they were kids and Jake was being a condescending older brother. "Even if you're like, 1.5 on the Kinsey scale, I knew you weren't a fucking 1. Or 6. Whichever way round it is."

Jake notices that Tavvy is back to his characteristic nervousness, staring down at his shuffling feet. "Tavvy?" says Jake softly. "Are you quite alright, darling? You know I could never be angry at you, right?" Jake kisses his cheek. "But you have to ask before you do something like this. Ask me and Dirk if you want to sleep with someone, okay?" He glances at John, eyes darkening slightly. "And you. Don't you think you should be punished for violating my son like that?" Jake pushes John against the wall, the blood roaring in his ears like a tsunami.

This was finally fucking happening.

John yelps in surprise, and then shivers as Jake grinds his hard cock against his thigh." Y-Yeah," says John breathily." You should punish me, big bro - you and your boyfriend." He bats his lashes melodramatically at Dirk.

Tavros doesn't have the courage to meet his lovers’ eyes until his papa kneels and kisses him on the cheek. He lets out a breath he hadn't known he was holding and smiles slightly. "... I was so worried! I thought you'd be furious!"

Dirk kneels beside Papa and cupped his face in his hands. "Who could stay mad at this adorable little face? But your father is right, baby boy. We intend to take care of our little slut but he can only fuck the people we give him permission to. Understand?" the blonde softly chides.

Tavvy blushes and nods. "Y-Yes Dirk. I promise I'll behave from now on."

The both of them are equally startled and aroused by Jake's actions.

"I don't know why I'm even surprised at this point," Dirk huffs, standing up. He strides over and clasps John's chin in his fingers. "You want us to punish you, huh? You want your big brother and his boyfriend to fuck you in front of his son?"

"Yes," whines John, wriggling against the wall. He'd always been jealous of Jake when he'd been dating Dirk, although he'd tried to rationalise it as being a "no homo, but your boyfriend is a catch" sort of thing.

"Dirk," whispers John, and reaches for him, only to be slammed back into the wall by Jake, who presses a knee between his thighs. "Fuck - Jake -" His words are cut off by his brother's lips smashing against his, and he moans into Jake's mouth, wrapping a leg around his waist. Getting the hint, Jake pulls his other leg around him, supporting John with the wall and his strong, steady hands gripping John's thighs.

"Desperate, aren't you?" Dirk growls, latching onto John's neck and sinking his teeth in. He laps soothingly at the red, irritated aftermath, slipping a hand down John's half unbuttoned shirt.

Tavvy’s face is beet red. He whines, watching Dirk and Papa’s hands all over John is so hot but he can't help but be a little jealous. He's used to having their eyes only on him. He wants them to touch him too.

"You stay right there, Tavvy," Dirk commands, continuing to nip at John's neck. "This is your punishment too."

"Y-Yeah," gasps John as Dirk licks at his neck, and suddenly Jake's hands are tightening and he's being carried through into the nearest bedroom - Tavvy's.

Jane had thought getting a queen size bed for a kid was a ridiculous indulgence, but Jake's never been more glad that he'd bought it anyway as he throws his little brother down onto it, grasping at his shirt and throwing it across the room, knocking over a photo frame on the windowsill. "I've wanted to do this for fucking years," says Jake, and flicks his tongue across John's nipple.

John's spine arches upwards. "Oh fuck, that feels so good -"

"Come over here," murmurs Jake without taking his attention away from John, reaching out an arm behind him for Dirk.

"One sec, dear," Dirk responds, guiding Tavvy in by his shoulders. He sits him down in a chair a few feet away from the bed and tips his chin up with a single finger. "Now you sit here, and you watch, and don't you dare touch yourself until we say so," he mutters.

Tavvy whimpers, but mumbles, "Y-Yes, sir."

"There's a good little slut," purrs Jake. He turns back to John, fingers threading through his hair. "You're into role play, hmm? How about it going the other way?"

John's skin goes hot at the thought, but then he says, "I - well I've never actually - you know, with a man - so I'd rather you be - gentle? There, at least."

Jake smiles, hand tightening a little in his hair. "I can still be gentle. I promise."

John's eyes flutter shut. "I- Okay. This is supposed to be my punishment, after all." He smirks.

"Safe word?"

"Fireplace."

Slipping easily into character, Dirk sidles up to the bed and sits at the edge of it. "Did you really think you'd get away with it? Were you really that shit-for-brains fucking stupid enough to think you could violate his son, my _lover’s_ son and walk away scot free?" The blond is practically a blur as he wraps a hand around John's throat, not squeezing, just holding. "Well, no matter what you thought, you were dead fucking wrong."

His orange eyes are a blazing inferno, burning into John's cool blue ones.

Tavvy’s hands curl into fists, then dig into his thighs as he watches, transfixed at the movements of his lovers. He can feel himself getting excited again, despite the lingering pain in his behind.

The effect of Dirk's hand on his throat is instantaneous, cock fully hardening and straining against the seam of his pants as he unconsciously bucks up into him. "I'm sorry," gasps John. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself... He's just so fucking perfect..."

"Couldn't help yourself?! You’re disgusting. I say we give this rapist piece of shit a taste of his own medicine. What do you think, Jake?" Dirk asks, his hand tightening ever so slightly around John's neck.

Poor Tavvy can't help the part of him that fucking purrs when John calls him perfect.

Jake gives John a cold smile that makes his insides shiver in the most delicious way. "I think we should, Dirk."

"No," gasps John, struggling a little in Dirk's grip. "No, please -"

Jake slaps him, and he makes a moan that's halfway between pleasure and pain. "You didn't listen to Tavvy when he begged you to stop, so why the fuck would I offer you that courtesy?"

"Please - Jake, I'm your brother, you wouldn't -"

"Oh, he would," Dirk breathes, nipping his way down his chest, leaving angry red teeth marks behind. "You really have no idea what your brother is capable of do you? Well, maybe you should've thought about that before you raped his son."

Dirk strips the pants from John’s body, leaving him completely naked on the bed before them.

Jake nudges Dirk gently aside so he can straddle John, yanking his head up by his hair. "Since you're my brother, I'll be nice - I'll give you a choice. Which of us do you want to rape your throat, and which to rape your ass?"

"No," sobs John. "Neither, please, don't do this, please -"

Jake makes a disappointed click in the back of his throat. "Shame. That was the only modicum of choice you were going to get." He looks at Dirk. "What do you think, love? Which end do you want to rape?"

"You should take his ass. It’s your prerogative as the elder, after all," Dirk drawls. "I'll have his throat. Put him on his knees."

The blond pulls himself out of his pants and strokes his half-hard cock as Jake shifts John into the new position.

He buries his hand in the blue-eyed boy’s dark hair and gives it a sharp yank as he presses the head of his cock against his clenched lips. "Open. Now! Or I'll _make_ you open,” he hisses.

Still watching from his chair, Tavvy stuffs a knuckle into his mouth to contain all the pathetic little noises from escaping from him. He yearns to be on that bed with them. The burning jealousy in his chest is almost making it hotter, being denied the pleasure he so desperately desires.

Dirk is close enough that John can smell the fresh, musky scent of Dirk's arousal, and oh fuck, he's big - and he's getting bigger, and all John wants to do is wrap his lips around it.

John gazes up at Dirk, licking his lips unconsciously. "Be careful," John murmurs earnestly, breaking character for a moment. "Please. I've never... sucked a dick before."

Jake snaps his fingers at Tavvy. "You. Make yourself useful for once and fetch us the lube."

Dirk’s eyes soften, and he strokes John's hair back with a gentle hand. "Relax. You can go at your own pace," he whispers reassuringly. "Don't worry. We won't break you unless you ask us to."

The blond's fingers tighten in John's hair as he shifts back into character. "Suck it, you vile piece of shit. Take on one your own size."

Tavvy startles. He wasn't expecting to be addressed in this situation. He knows that his papa is just in character and that's probably where all of this harshness came from, but his words still stung a bit. He shakily stood and went to his drawer, pulling the bottle out of it.

He holds it out to his father, keeping as much distance from the bed as possible, as he isn't sure he'd be able to resist the temptation to fling himself onto it and beg to join them.

John looks up at him, a sly glitter in his eyes. "Well, that's not exactly fair," murmurs John. "You're considerably more than my size." His tongue darts out, flicking against the head of Dirk's cock. He's salty and musky and John wants to swallow it, but instead he pulls back and makes a face, pressing his lips together and shaking his head.

A stifled moan escapes his closed mouth as Jake's cool, lube-slicked finger enters him. "Jake, ah, please don't, please -" He looks over at Tavvy, eyes pleading. "Please, Tavros, make them stop, please -"

Tavvy takes a moment, still grasping with where his place in this scenario is. He hadn't expected to be included, he thought he was only there to watch. "You... you didn't stop when I begged, when I pleaded with you," he began slowly, coming to grips with his character. "No matter how I cried you took my innocence from me! And you expect me to plead for mercy on your behalf?! No. You deserve this Uncle John!"

"You'd have the gall to ask your victim for help?!" Dirk bites, his voice full of spite. He yanks hard on John’s black locks, pulling his gaze back towards him. "You really are despicable aren't you? I hope Jake makes it hurt."

John sneers at Dirk. "Maybe I am despicable, but so are you." John bares his teeth at him. "I've seen the way you look at Tavros. You want him too, don't you? You want to throw him down and use him just like I did, but you don't have the balls, so instead you're taking out all your pent-up sexual energy and self-hatred on me and pretending you're doing it out of a twisted Old Testament-style of vengeance rather than because you want to do the same to someone who looks exactly like a younger version of me."

He gasps as Jake pushes in a second finger, carefully but firmly fingering him open. Jake's silent for the moment, watching Dirk curiously - how was he going to play this?

Dirk smacks John hard across the face with the back of his hand, before wrapping both around his neck and giving a threatening little squeeze. His eyes are alight, sparkling with fury. "Don't you dare ever insinuate that I would hurt him like that! I may not be a good man but I love Tavvy. I would never hurt him! I would never force him to do anything he doesn't want to! You don't get to judge us just because you don't understand us! Especially not from the position you’re in now, you victim blaming asshole! I am nothing like you!"

"Dirk, stop!" Tavvy cries out, dramatically. "You're gonna kill him! Do whatever else you want! Punish him however you'd like just please don't kill him!"

Dirk looks to Tavvy and then back to John as if he’s weighing the options. His grip on his throat loosens. "You're lucky you aren't worth it." The blonde hissed.

John gasps for breath, staring up at Dirk with tears of pain glittering in his eyes. The pure anger in his eyes, the way he'd slipped away from the scenario of Tavvy being a virgin - John seemed to have hit a nerve. "Are you - okay? You know I didn't mean -" He bites his lip. Perhaps Dirk is just a really great actor?

Even when John was genuinely a little afraid, though, it didn't stop the shivers of pleasure coursing through his body as Dirk choked him.

Dirk blinks, the tears in John’s eyes and his genuine question having snapped him out of his, for a moment, all too real rage. He let his hands drop from John’s neck, using them to cup his cheeks instead, thumbing at his tears. "I... fuck. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me there. Are you alright?" the blonde asked.

Except, he kind of did. He had his doubts every now and then. Whether or not this little arrangement of theirs was really good for Tavvy, if in the long run it would just alienate him from his peers, make him struggle to form attachments to those that didn't have close family ties. John's words _had_ struck a nerve and they'd struck it hard.

"Yeah," murmurs John, stroking his hair. "Are you alright? I didn't mean to - it's okay, you know? You and Tavvy. It's okay." He leans forward, pressing a soft kiss to Dirk's lips.

Dirk breathes out a soft sigh and leans into the kiss. It's so different from kissing Jake or even Tavvy. Kissing John is like biting into a Three Musketeers; it’s light and airy yet sweet. He lets his eyes slip half closed before murmuring against his lips. "...Yeah. I know. Sorry. I didn't hurt you did I?" He pushes a lock of hair out of the blue eyed man’s face.

"No," whispers John. "I liked it." His eyelids flutter down. "Do it again. Please."

Dirk smirks and wraps his hands around John’s neck again. "Looks like your little bro is a little freak. Just like you, Jake," he murmurs breathlessly. He squeezes, a bit more gently this time. "Shall we get back into the scene then?"

"W-wait!" Tavvy interrupts. "I... I want to join you. Can I? Please? I've done what you asked! I sat there and watched and I didn't even touch myself! I've been good! ...P-Please? Sir?"

Dirk chews on his lip, considering this. "...I don't know. You were very naughty for not asking our permission to fuck John. What do you think, Jake? Has he been punished enough?"

Jake purses his lips, considering. He knows he spoils his son like the dickens, but he simply can't stand seeing Tavros upset. "Maybe," says Jake. "Maybe you could make Uncle John deep throat your cock. It's only fair that you get to punish him as well."

John nods frantically, head still spinning from being choked. "Yeah - let me get used to sucking Dirk's cock... And then you can use my mouth..."

"Wow. Somebody's eager. Damn Jake, your whole family is full of sluts huh?" he asks, letting up on his grip a little before pressing a quick kiss to John's lips. He takes a deep breath and slips back into the scene. "You sure talk a lot for someone who's supposed to be choking on my dick."

Tavvy climbs up onto the bed and embraces his father. "Thank you, Papa. I'll never be naughty again. I swear it!" he promises, pressing kisses to his cheek and neck.

John shakes his head. "No, Dirk, please, please don't make me -" He gasps breathily as Jake slides a third finger inside him - he didn't even know he could take that much! Thee unfamiliar feeling is a little uncomfortable, but due to Jake's careful motions and fountain of lube, it doesn't really hurt.

Although John knows it probably will when Jake actually starts fucking him.

When John gasps, Dirk takes the opportunity to slip the head of his cock inside his mouth. His fingers tighten around John's throat, tighter than he'd ever held him before. "Suck! Or I'll fuck your throat till it's raw and bleeding. I'm attempting to save that honor for Tavvy but if you force my hand I won't hesitate," the blond growls.

Tavvy shudders at Dirk’s words, at the promise of what’s to come.

John gives a choked moan around the head of Dirk's cock. He tastes so good - not better or worse than someone with a pussy, but certainly different, and John can't help but slide his lips down an inch, sucking him desperately.

He's never been more aware of his teeth and tongue in his life - it's like suddenly they're occupying every last square millimetre of his mouth, but for the most part he manages to keep his teeth away from Dirk's cock.

John's inexperience is clear but he makes up for it with enthusiasm. The blue-eyed bombshell suckles at him like his dick contains the life-giving elixir he needs to keep himself from being poisoned. He's so wrapped up in how heavenly those lips feel that he nearly doesn't realize that there’s no possible way John could use a safe word with a mouth full of dick.

"Th-three taps. On my thigh. If you want to... stop. Understand?" he stutters out.

John nods, accidentally scraping Dirk with his teeth as he does, and slides down another inch, deep blue eyes meeting Dirk's. Behind him, Jake's withdrawing his fingers, and he shivers in anticipation.

Jake slowly sinks into him, and John makes a muffled scream around Dirk's cock. "For filthy fucking scum, you sure feel good," purrs Jake, snapping his hips forward. "How does it feel, baby bro? Getting raped like you raped my son? Getting used like the worthless little rapebunny you are?"

"Mmh! That's right. Good little bitch. Scream around my dick. You sure take cock well for someone who used to claim to be so straight. Looks like you're more suited to being prey than predator," Dirk growls, alternating between pulling harshly at John's locks and stroking praisingly.

"You're nothing but a worthless, cradle-robbing manipulator who destroyed a young boys trust in you. And now you're our little rapedoll. You're not leaving this bed till you've experienced everything poor Tavvy did."

Tavvy crawls over to his uncle’s side, watching his lovers use him. He leans down and whispers into his ear. "What do you think Uncle John? It isn't very fun, is it? When you’re the one trapped under strong arms, unable to breathe, unable to fight back, being violated? When Dirk is done with you, I'm going to take your throat. I'm going to make you take all of me down and make you feel everything I did!"

His older brother is fucking him, and it feels so, so good.

John whines, pushing Dirk's cock further into his throat, nose nestling in the wiry pubes at Dirk's base. His throat complains, of course, trying to expel the foreign object suddenly invading it, but it quickly settles down. Huh. John never knew he had a near-absent gag reflex before.

The drag of Jake's cock is hot and electric, and if they're any pain at all it's immediately drowned out by white-hot pleasure. Why had he spent so long trying to convince himself he wasn't bi?

Dirk groans as John takes him right to the hilt. "Fuck! Wow. I wasn't sure you had it in you! But it looks like you really were made for this. You were made to be a brainless little rapedoll who just takes cock whenever and wherever we feel like it!" He declared, slowly rocking himself in and out of John's tight throat.

Tavvy slips a hand down John's chest and begins viciously pulling at his nipples.

John makes an affirmative noise, then winces as Tavvy pulls at his nipples. John looks up at Dirk, putting his hand over his where it rests on his head, pushing him down and hoping he gets the hint.

_Use me, Dirk, use me, I can take it, please -_

Dirk growls. John was giving him what could only be described as 'Fuck me' eyes and gagging himself on his cock.

Alright. He wants him? He'll get him.

Dirk pulls back until only his head was still wrapped in John's lips before slamming back in. He thrusts, hard and fast down the tight wet channel, fucking John's throat with abandon.

"Fffuck! I can't believe I was going easy on you! Didn't want you puking all over my cock after all but you’re taking my dick like a pro! I bet your ass feels just as good too. How's your brother doing for his first time, Jakey?" The blond asks.

John chokes, and for a moment he thinks his gag reflex is about to kick in after all, but then his throat relaxes, allowing Dirk to fuck into him like he's nothing but a toy.

"He feels so fucking good," gasps Jake, thrusting desperately in and out of him, and John's tight, virginal ass means that he's going to be climaxing embarrassingly quickly. "Sure you're a virgin, baby bro? You sure are good at taking our cocks! Maybe this was just what you were born to do, huh?"

"Sounds about right to me." Dirk groans, delivering several quick hard pumps to John throat, ramming his cock down as far it'll go. "Maybe we should keep you, huh? Make you our family's own personal little rapedoll? Lock you up in this room and pump you full of cum every day? What'dya think Tavvy? That sufficient penance for stealing your virginity?" He asks, thrusting even harder.

"Ffffuck, yes! Thats...that sounds good to me!" Tavvy agrees, continuing to play with his Uncle's chest. "You...You can be our little toy, Uncle John. You'll make us all feel so good every day. D-Doesn't that sound nice?"

John whimpers and whines around Dirk's cock, trying in vain to grind against the bed to get any sort of friction against his dick. Jake isn't holding back now, fucking him so hard and fast that it hurts, but it would hurt more if he went gently.

He's never played with his own nipples before - he supposes that it's never really occurred to him to do so - but Tavvy's twisting, pulling fingers make shivers of lust go through his chest, which he hadn't even thought was _possible._

Dirk can feel his orgasm quickly creeping up on him as John's throat continues to spasm and squeeze around him. "Oh fuck! Gah! I won't last much longer! I'm gonna cum soon. I'm gonna pour it all down your throat and right into your fucking stomach!" he hisses, rapidly striking the back of John's esophagus with his dripping cock head.

"Swallow it! You better fucking gulp every drop of it down like a good little rapebunny." he commands, his voice tinted with menace despite it cracking with his approaching peak. “Ah ah ah _fuck!_ I'm cumming! I'm cumming!"

Dirk buries himself as deep in as he can go and spurts rope after rope of hot, thick seed down John's throat. Panting, he pulls his softening cock from John's lips to watch him choke and splutter.

"Don't think you're done. You've still got two Englishes to satisfy," Dirk taunts, tucking himself back into his pants.

John moans in ecstasy, trying to swallow all of Dirk's cum, but he ends up coughing a little out onto the floor. That actually turned out to be a boon; when shot straight down his throat he couldn't taste it, but on his tongue the salty, musky, Dirkness explodes, and he has to take a second to remember he's in character.

He looks at Tavvy, ultramarine eyes wide. "Please, Tavvy... don't... I'm sorry, I'm sorry, just please don't make me do that again - please -"

Jake's hand curls in John's hair and pulls. "Even after Dirk warned you, you're still asking the boy you raped for mercy?" He pushes down on John's back, making him collapse onto his stomach with his ass in the air.

"Ah - Jake, Jake, Jake -"

Tavvy pulls his robe off, stroking his hard length in front of his uncle’s face. "I don't think so." he spits. "You took from me, caring nothing for me or my own pleasure. Now it's my turn to get some satisfaction."

With that he pushes himself past John's lips and begins to rock in and out of his mouth at a steady pace.

Dirk lies back beside them to watch the show. "Don't go easy on him, Tavvy. I already got him nice and warmed up for you."

John swirls his tongue eagerly around Tavvy's length, the taste so similar and yet so different to Dirk's. Tavvy's taste is a little stronger, somehow, and John finds himself sliding his lips to the base of his cock almost at once, attempting to lick and suck at one of his balls, but not quite managing it.

"Isn't much of a punishment, is it?" jeers Jake. "Not for a little cockslut like you - oh, fuck -" Jake's seed spills into his brother, something he's been fantasising about for nearly two decades, and when Jake pulls out he slumps onto the mattress, overwhelmed with desire.

"H-How does it feel? To get held down and pumped full of cum while you beg for it to stop?" Tavvy groans, picking up the pace as John eagerly suckles at his cock. "G-get used to it. Cause you're our toy now! And this...this is all your good for! Oh god!"

Though it feels fucking heavenly inside his mouth, Tavvy forces himself to pull out for a moment. "B-Beg me." He demanded breathlessly. "Beg me not to cum in you and make you my toy! I wanna hear it."

John stares up at Tavvy, eyes glazed. "I -" _Please, rape my throat, make me drink your cum, please -_ "Please don't, Tavvy," John croaks. "Please, don't make me swallow your cum, don't..." John lets out a shivering breath. "Oh God, please -" He humps against the sheets again, the faint drag of the sheets against his erection raw and unsatisfying. "Don't wanna be your rapedoll - please -"

Tavvy pets John's head, almost soothingly. "Good boy. Except... what was it that you said to me?" He does his best to make his voice low and menacing. "Too bad I don't care what you want. "

Tavvy forces himself back into John's mouth and starts to fuck his throat harder than ever. "Argh! Besides, you were clearly - _mff!_ \- made for this! Look at how you're rutting against the bed! You're desperate for us."

"He's just gagging to be used as our personal little rapedoll isn't he? Well don't worry, John. We'll give you what you want," Dirk remarks lowly as he watches from the side. If he could get it up again that quickly he'd probably be stroking it to this.

John lets himself be used, Tavvy's cock ramming down his throat, until his frustration builds to a crescendo.

Too quickly for Tavvy to react, he's forcing himself off his cock and flinging Tavvy to the bed so hard he actually bounces on the mattress, before John's nestling his head between Tavvy's thighs and sucking him eagerly as he tilts his hips up, a finger pumping slowly into Tavvy's still-tight hole.

"Ah! The hell are you-! _Aahhh..._ " Tavvy’s protests trail off as John bobs eagerly on his cock. His hole is still sore but John's finger is a pleasant pressure inside him so he decides to allow it. "Ifff you t-think you're getting it in again you've got another thing coming," Tavvy rasps. "B-But don't worry. I won't l-leave you hanging. After all, you're our toy now. And I take very good care of my toys."

John pulls off Tavvy's cock, eyes glittering menacingly. "Yeah? If you wanna take care of me you'd better -" John flips them so Tavvy's the one pinning John down. "Ride my cock," he breathes, practically trembling in anticipation of what Tavvy is going to do next.

Dirk grabs John's wrist and pulls his arms up above his head pinning them there. "Yeah, I don't fucking think so,” he hisses.

Tavvy gives him a calming stare however and replies, "Relax, Dirk. I've got this. You really are a filthy old man aren't you? Fine, I'll indulge you. But only if you finish what you started first," he insists, taking himself in hand.

John's hips buck upwards when Dirk pins his wrists down with those strong, wiry arms, and he has to resist the urge to beg Dirk to ride his cock.

Instead, he says, "Come on then, Tavvy. Use me," opening his mouth wide.

"Gladly," Tavvy smirks, thrusting back into his mouth. He's already pretty close and within a few pumps he could feel the coil of his orgasm beginning to tighten inside him.

"S-sshit! I'm close! H-Here it comes! Take it! Take it all! Swallow my fucking cum, little rapedoll!" he cries, spilling himself into John's mouth.

This time, John fares better, managing to swallow nearly all of the thick cum pumping down his throat. "Hhhh - fuck - now it's your turn to hold up your end of the bargain..."

"Don't do it!" exclaims Jake. " Don't give that disgusting perv what he wants, Tavvy!"

Tavvy only smirks again. "Don't worry, Papa. I said I'd ride him. I never said I'd fuck him."

Tavvy sits back on his uncle’s thighs, straddling them. Then he wraps both hands around John's cock, creating a tube. Finally he begins to bounce up and down in a riding motion, pumping John's cock in and out of his fists.

"Hope this is what you wanted! Cause it's all your getting," he declares, smugly.

"N-N-" John snarls, knocking Tavvy backwards and shoving his legs back, holding him in a mating press. "You insolent fucking brat-"

Tavvy forgets the scene for a moment, forgets that he has the power to stop this. All he can see is John looking down at him with almost feral eyes, pinning him down so hard it hurts.

He doesn't want to do it again right now. He's sore. But if he says that he'll break the scene. Shit! What was his word again?!

"P-Papa! Help me!"

Jake grabs John by the throat, throwing him off Tavvy with a feral look in his eyes. "You just don't learn your fucking lesson, do you?"

"'M... Sorry..." John manages to gasp out, but even as his brother chokes him, his hand creeps to his cock, pumping himself quickly. "Mmh - Jake..."

Jake takes pity on him, knocking his hand away and replacing it with his own, and John twitches and whines beneath him. "You deplorable piece of shit," snarls Jake, and John nods in agreement, catching his bottom lip between his teeth as Jake continues to work his cock.

Tavvy takes in deep breaths, his head clearing of the panic. He sits up and continues to breathe deeply, calming himself.

Dirk takes notice of his distressed look and lays down beside him. "What's going on? You ok, Tavvy?" He asks.

Tavvy lays his head against Dirks chest. "I just...I was sore. I didn't...but I thought I could get through the scene without it so I didn't...W-When he threw me down like that, I panicked and forgot my safe word. I'm sorry. I should've said something sooner."

Dirk pulls his arm around him and presses a kiss into his hair. "No no no, Tavvy! It's not your fault! Next time we'll make sure we go over the safe word again whenever we're gonna try something new. So you'll be sure to remember. And never be afraid to stop the scene for any reason. Okay?"

Even consumed by his lust, the words filter through to John, and he turns to Tavvy, crawling over to him with a horrified expression. "Oh, Tavvy - I'm so sorry, I should have realised..." He pets Tavvy's hair, startling a little when Jake comes up behind him to drape an arm around Tavvy.

"Dirk's right," says Jake. "It's not your fault at all, darling!"

John's cock is still throbbing, but he's stolidly ignoring it. _Not the time, little Johnny._

Jake kisses Tavvy's cheek. "Are you okay?" _Fuck, we pushed him too far, something like this was bound to happen, we're going to mess him up for life -_

"I-I'm fine. I was just a little frightened is all,” Tavvy assures them as he basks in the love of the three men around him. He's growing to love being the center of their attention. "Don't blame yourself, Uncle John. You probably just thought it was part of the game."

He beams under his papa’s kiss and turn to deliver a few of his own.

"...That must be terribly uncomfortable," Tavvy points out, referring to the leaking hardness between his uncle's legs. "We should probably help you out with that."

"Take five, Tavvy," Dirk drawls, pressing another kiss to his forehead. "We got this."

Jake presses one last kiss to his son's lips before reaching for John's cock, stroking him roughly. Both the English brothers seem to have completely forgotten about the scene, and as Jake jerks John off he leans in for a desperate, open-mouthed kiss which John eagerly returns, his hips bucking up into Jake's palm.

"Ah - fuck, Jake, Jake -" He spills into Jake's palm, throwing his head back as he moans and his eyelids flutter closed.

Realizing they've abandoned the scene, Dirk smooths John’s hair away from his sweaty forehead, pecking his temple sweetly. "Good boy," he praises. "You did so good for us, playing along with the scene. I know we threw a lot at you for your first time with a man and you did wonderfully." Dirk continues to stroke his hair, gentling him through the comedown.

Tavvy takes Dirk’s advice and hangs back, watching his lovers finish John off.

John closes his eyes, leaning into Dirk's touch. "I never expected my first time fucking another guy to be my nephew, let alone the first time being fucked to be with my brother. But in hindsight, I never wanted it to be anyone else. Maybe I've been denying I'm attracted to men all these years because it would mean admitting I was attracted to you." He looks up at Jake, who smiles at him, the familiar weight of his hand settling on his shoulder.

John shuffles up the bed, draping one arm around Tavvy and the other around Jake, humming contentedly.

Tavvy blushes prettily under his uncle’s praises, gratefully sinking into his arms. "I'm...I'm glad we were able to make it good for you. Maybe it's a bit too soon to say but, as long as I have Dirk and Papa's permission, I wouldn't mind doing it again." He murmured.

Dirk thinks on this for a moment. "...Well, since it's clear our little Tavvy is an insatiable little slut, I'd rather he satisfy his urges with someone he knows than some dickhead he'd meet off the internet. You have my ok. But only if you share your toys, Tavvy."

Dirk gives him a sly wink.

"So that's one yes. Jake?" the blond asks, turning to his lover.

"Of course," says Jake, nuzzling closer to his brother. "As long as I get to play with John too." He kisses the side of his neck, and John smiles, turning to kiss him.

"Yeah," murmurs John against Jake's lips. "You can play with me any time you like, big bro."

Jake laughs a little. "That sounded like it came from a cheesy porno."

"That is where I get most of my dirty talk from," admits John.

"So... you promise not to fuck anyone but us three?" asks Jake, running his hands through his son's hair.

"I promise!" Tavvy assures them, nuzzling into his papa's hands. "I'd never want to hurt you. Any of you. It just feels so good to be desired by such beautiful men. I know I'm a little slut. So you'd better do your best to keep me satisfied." He says, giving them a cheeky wink and sticking his tongue out.

Dirk smirks and nuzzles Tavvy’s nose. "Cheeky little thing! You can bet your sweet little ass we will,” he promises before pressing a quick peck to his lips.

"I'm sure the three of us can manage to keep you satiated, you cheeky little slut," says Jake fondly, gently booping his nose and grinning.

He never thought he would be in a polyamorous relationship - because that's what it is, Jake realises, a relationship - with his ex-boyfriend, brother and son, but he supposes that's the way the incestuous cookie crumbles.

He settles further into the bed, surrounded by the warmth of his lovers, and smiles as he sinks into sleep. "Love you all," he mumbles. "So much."

And everything is perfect.


End file.
